Birthday Surprise
by Angel Dove1
Summary: -One shot- Jounouchi is having trouble getting his boyfriend a birthday gift, especially since Seto is treating the day like it's another day. Will Jounouchi be able to find the perfect gift and will Seto like the gift? Yaoi (MaleXMale)


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters

So to make up for disappointing people on Virtual World I decided to make a Uke Seto for his birthday story. This is a one shot with a small plot, but I hope everyone thinks it's cute. Enjoy!

Warning: Very Explicit Yaoi (MaleXMale) If you don't like it please don't read this

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jounouchi paced back and forth in the breakroom of his temporary job. He loved this time of the year but was always frustrated. What do you get your boyfriend who thinks his birthday is nothing more than another day and doesn't want anything? The blond bit his lip. He wanted something special. Something that Kaiba would never think to get for himself. He knew that he couldn't get him another Blue Eyes White Dragon themed object this year. Jounouchi groaned and sat down on one of the metal chairs, slamming his head on the table in front of him. Tomorrow was the big day and like every year, he requested off that day while the busy CEO refused to do the same.

A smirk graced his lips as he glanced at the clock. He knew exactly what he was going to do on Kaiba's birthday. He had several stops to make on his way home, but first he had to finish his shift. He got up and returned to work, helping children choose their costumes for Halloween. Jounouchi at first didn't want to move to America for several years while Kaiba constructed several Kaibalands in America, but now he's enjoying the holidays and working seasonal jobs. Working new jobs every couple months kept him from getting bored and allowed him the ability to stop in case Kaiba had to go on a trip. He never liked being left behind. He did miss his friends, but he knew that if he stayed in Japan he would miss Kaiba more.

The last half of Jounouchi's shift seemed to pass slowly. The excitement he felt towards his plan began to eat away at his patience. Finally at the end of his shift, he took off running down the street, knowing the two places he needed to stop; the grocery store and the adult entertainment store. After getting everything he needed, he ran home to what he called the American Mansion. The place wasn't large like Kaiba's mansion in Japan, but it was secluded and surrounded by large trees. It was the only house on the street and was fully secured from curious onlookers or assassins. It only had two floors, three bedrooms, two baths, and an office on the first floor along with the usual, dining room, kitchen and living room. He knew that his lover wouldn't be home until much later, giving him the opportunity to hide everything that he bought. He would have to wait until the next day to start his plan.

For the first time since they arrived in America, Jounouchi was grateful to be alone until nine o'clock. He didn't want to ruin the plan he had by letting something slip out of his lips. He was sitting in the living room watching television when he heard the front door open. A heavy sigh sounded through the hallway before the brunet walked into the room. "You look exhausted. Why don't you sit down and I'll massage your shoulders?"

With another heavy sigh, Kaiba sat between the blond's legs and leaned his head against his stomach. "I'm starting to think I should have taken my birthday off. Hmm...right there. That's feels great."

"Do you have more meetings tomorrow?"

Kaiba groaned as another knot eased under the blond's fingers. "No, just large stack of paperwork and numerous phone calls. I finished my last meeting for the week an hour ago." Jounouchi smirked and continued to massage all the knots out of Kaiba's back. At least now he knew his lover wasn't going to miss any meetings when he called him off sick the next morning. He slid his hand further down the burnet's back and into his pocket. He pulled the cellphone out and hid it between his legs before his lover leaned his head back to look at him. "My ass isn't sore you know."

"I had to be sure. You do sit most of the day."

The brunet chuckled and turned halfway around, kissing his lover gently. "If I wasn't exhausted, I would take you up on that hint. Will you be upset with a raincheck?"

"Now what type of person would I be if I got angry at that request? I can see you're tired. How about we turn in early?"

The CEO smiled and used the offered hand to stand. The two walked upstairs to their bedroom, sharing soft kisses along the way. Jounouchi could tell that even if he did start something that Kaiba would try to use what little energy he had left to satisfy him, but he didn't want that. He had a plan for the next day and knew that once his lover got the rest he needed, he would be more playful the next day. They slipped easily under the covers of the large, soft bed after changing out of their clothes. The brunet's heavy sigh was another reason why Jounouchi wouldn't start anything that night. His lover was extremely tired and could defiantly use a day off tomorrow.

He waited for Kaiba's breathing to even out and the quiet snoring he did when he was deeply sleeping before carefully slipping out of bed. He switched the alarm off and leaned down to get the cellphone he left in his pants. He took a glance at the clock, knowing he had to wait until six in order to call Kaiba off sick. He knew that the more hours of sleep his lover got, the easier it would be to wake him with subtle noises. He lifted the blanket up slightly and pulled the only article of clothing the brunet wore off. His own boxers tented, but he fought the urge to start his plan early. He didn't want to ruin Kaiba's birthday present. He groaned, fighting every urge that screamed for him to wrap his lips around his lover's well endowed penis. His lips moistened and with shaky hands, he finally placed the blanket down. Later, he promised himself.

Jounouchi glanced over at the clock; midnight. He angrily cursed the slow moving time. He knew that if he climbed back into bed, Kaiba would automatically move to wrap around him, and he wouldn't be able to fight his urges that way. With a reluctant sigh, he grabbed the spare blanket from the closest and curled up on the recliner chair that sat next to the brunet's desk. He often fell asleep in this chair while the ever busy CEO finished his work for the night. When they first started their relationship, it bothered Jounouchi at how often Kaiba was working, but now, he could see the desperation to leave work in order to spend time with him. He didn't think at first that Kaiba felt that strongly about him, but he learned the depth of his heart. Everything was categorized in his mind to reflect the important things of his heart. For a time, Jounouchi was always second to Mokuba, but now that Mokuba had his own life and family, the blond was now the most important thing in his lover's life. His company was always in third place, only being that important because he cared about the children of the world. The brunet was a sucker to a frowning child. He only wanted to see children happy.

The blond knew it was mainly because of the horrible childhood that Kaiba was forced to grow and mature in. He couldn't even imagine the difficulty his lover went through to remember his parent's faces and know that they would never return, to watch as his remaining family depleted what little money he had inherited and dump them in an orphanage like they were trash. Tears collected at his eyes as his thoughts continued to think of the small child that grew into a man before he had to. How many times did Kaiba wish he could just be a child himself, but he had to mature and grow for Mokuba's sake? He stared at the shifting form of his lover. If he could give this person one thing in life, he was going to do it tomorrow. He was going to give him the best birthday he ever had. He thought of all the things Kaiba would want on that special day and knew that in his heart of hearts he would want a day to relax. He vowed to give everything his lover wanted tomorrow except to let him go to work and even give him things he wouldn't think of, especially at six in the morning.

Jounouchi slowly drifted off to sleep; his mind filled with the plan for the next morning. He woke to the quiet vibrating of his phone, informing him that it was time to start his plan. He carefully tip-toed over to the bed and smiled at the fact that Kaiba made it easier for him. The brunet lied on his back slightly in the middle of the bed, still softly snoring. The blond reached into the bag and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. Very slowly and gently, he eased Kaiba's hands up to the headboard and secured each hand to the top of the wooden piece. He waited a few seconds, making sure that his lover didn't show any signs of waking before reaching into the bag for two pairs of leg chains. He finished securing his naked lover to the bed before emptying the rest of the bag. He place the berry scented lubrication, feather, cock ring and vibrator on the nightstand before walking out of the room.

For the first time ever, he was grateful that Kaiba was a deep sleeper when exhausted. He got to the first floor and dialed the number for the office. Kaiba's secretary picked up on the second ring. "Kaiba Corporation, how may I direct your call?"

"Cynthia, it's Katsuya. I have some bad news for you." Without even waiting for her to respond he continued on while he collected the whip cream, chocolate syrup and strawberries from the refrigerator. "Seto won't be able to come in today. When he got home last night, his eyes were all red, and he was complaining of a headache. He tried to get up this morning but nearly fell over from the dizziness. He's having one of his migraines, but it seems more severe than normal. He wanted to come to work, but I had to tie him to the bed in order to get him to rest." He paused and listened to her for a few seconds. "That's what he said last night. At least that would make it easier. You don't have to cancel any of his appointments. Right. I'll let him know. Thanks, Cynthia. I'll let you know if anything gets worse. Okay, bye."

Jounouchi smirked and carried everything upstairs. His lover should be naturally waking soon. His body was always trained to wake before six-thirty so he could get to work on time. He walked back into the room and moved everything off the nightstand except for what he needed to torture his lover with. He shifted it until it stood near the middle of the bed, making everything easier to reach for. He pulled the covers off Kaiba, watching as his skin instantly reacted to the cold. The brunet's eyes squeezed slightly, making the blond realize that he had less time than he thought. He quickly reached over to the cock ring and secured it to Kaiba's penis. He let his fingers slid along it, watching as the CEO's eyes slowly opened. His blue eyes glowed beautifully in the slightly dark room. He licked his dry lips. "Katsuya?"

His eyes flew open when he tried to move his hands. Confusion and lust filled his eyes. Jounouchi slid his fingers along the inside of Kaiba's right thigh, knowing it was one of his sensitive parts. "Happy Birthday, Seto."

The brunet's eyes fluttered shut, releasing a small moan. "Katsuya, untie me," he said, slightly breathy. "I need to go to the office today." His voice shook and every part his body screamed for more, but his rational mind tried to stop the pleasure from fogging his senses.

The phone on the nightstand buzzed on cue. The blond smirked and opened the email that Cynthia had sent to everyone in the building. He slid up Kaiba's body, purposely teasing more of his pleasure spots. "You have an email, love." He placed the phone close enough for him to read that he wouldn't be in to work that day due to illness. "Now we have all day long to play." He tossed the phone on the floor to be forgotten until they were both satisfied. He reached for the feather and lied beside his lover. "What should be play with first?" He teased Kaiba's nipples with the feather, watching as shivers ran down his body. His penis hardened with need. The ex-duelist smirked, making sure that he didn't have to loosen the ring. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his lover. The brunet moaned and wriggled under the touch. All protest left him.

Jounouchi moved the feather down, to tease his lover's penis until it was twitching with need. "I think you are ready for party games." His voice was deep and dripping with need; a need that he was only going to satisfy only when his lover was screaming for more. Usually he preferred the bottom, but today he was controlling everything and he will be on top. He placed the feather on the nightstand and took one of the strawberries out of the bowl. He placed it in his mouth and leaned up to give his lover a kiss. They passed the medium sized object between their mouths before Jounouchi pulled away to allow his lover to eat it. He knew the skinny CEO needed to eat something. He was sure that he didn't eat the night before. He passed several strawberries to the brunet before he moved on to another game.

"Now that you are fed, I want cake and ice cream." Jounouchi's hazel eyes flashed with the promise of more pleasure. Kaiba groaned, hating the restriction attached to his penis, but knowing that the blond wouldn't do anything to hurt him. His hazy mind came screaming back when he felt something cold and soft being smeared on his penis. He groaned his lover's name, looking down at his coated erection. He nearly chuckled when he saw the whipped cream and chocolate. Now he understood cake and ice cream. It was very rare that Jounouchi pleasured him like this, and he wasn't objecting. He hissed as the blond twirled his tongue along the head, pressing his tongue slightly into the slit. He leaned his head further into the pillow as his hips arched as far as they could go.

The clicking of chains and Kaiba's moans echoed through the room. He pleaded for his freedom, knowing full well that Jounouchi would not release him until he was ready. All he wanted to do was wrap his fingers in his lover's golden hair. "Oh gods, Katsuya," he moaned loudly as his lover took him fully into his mouth and sucked. The slurping was driving him mad. He needed more, but all Jounouchi was willing to grant him was a sample. He pulled away, with a small thread of saliva connecting them for only a second.

"Mmm, that was delicious, Seto. Though I didn't get as much ice cream as I wanted. Maybe I'll go for seconds later. I can't have the cream melting too quickly." Jounouchi reached over for the lubricate and coated his fingers with them. He twirled one finger along the quivering anus before inserting one of his fingers. "My father used to tell me about one of the party games he played as a kid growing up in America. He never let me play it, but I think I want to try. It's called, 'pin the tail on the donkey,' though I'm sure it's not played like this." His own throbbing erection twitched with need. He wouldn't survive much longer. He needed to hurry this along or else he wouldn't cum inside his lover.

Lubricating the vibrator, he slowly eased it into his lover's tight channel. He turned it on the lowest power. Kaiba moaned and arched his back. The chains clanged noises as he moved and his fingers fisted. His lover was enjoying it. His eyes glowed beautifully with lust. His penis leaked with pre-cum and twitched with need. His skin was flushed and shivered. "I think I managed to pin the tail on the donkey's ass first shot."

"Oh gods, Katsuya, stop teasing." Kaiba moaned as Jounouchi moved the vibrator in and out of lover, increasing the power of the vibration. The brunet lost himself and moved with the thrusts. The ring kept his erection painfully there. Right when he couldn't handle much more, his lover pulled the vibrator out of him. "Don't stop," he shakily said, knowing he was extremely close.

It took only a second before the blond was buried deep inside of him. Jounouchi sighed with relief, feeling the heat and tightness around him. His thrusts were quick and powerful, aiming for the prostrate each time. He wouldn't last long, and he knew Kaiba was on the verge of exploding. He reached down and released the ring. It only took one pump before the brunet was exploding all over them. The passage clenched around the blond, and he found himself unable to hold on for longer. He released inside of his lover, panting and sweating. He pulled out and lied next to him, having trouble calming his heart and breathing rate. Judging by the rapid rising and falling of Kaiba's chest, he was also having difficulty. It took him several long minutes to regain his ability to talk and move. He reached up and gently released his lover's arms, knowing that the handcuffs didn't need a key only to push a button. He did the same to his legs, worrying about unhooking everything later.

Kaiba rolled over and pulled his lover into his arms. "Thank you for the great birthday present."

"It's not over yet. I still have the rest of the day to dine and wine you. Anything you want today I will get you. We might do this again before the day is over. Most of my plan was wasted because my patience ended."

The brunet chuckled and kissed him. "We can do that again tonight and any day in the future. But, for now, I want to sleep."

Jounouchi smiled and pulled the covers over them. "Only for a few hours. I have your favorite movie ordered and you are eating lunch today. Then I'm making your favorite dinner and we can go from there."

Kaiba leaned over and kissed him. "First sleep and then we'll see from there."

"Oh no, you are doing everything I say plus everything you want." Kaiba chuckled and clung tightly to his lover, knowing that he wouldn't win against the stubborn man. The blond buried his face into his lover's sweaty neck. They could take a shower later. He fell asleep quickly, knowing that with very little sleep last night he would sleep longer than the brunet. It was worth it. Now they had new toys to add to their collection. Kaiba moved the blond hair out of Jounouchi's closed eyes before putting his head down on the other pillow. He can't lie. This was the best birthday present he gotten from his lover. He couldn't wait until the blond's birthday. He had fresh ideas.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope everyone liked it. This story actually only took me a few hours to write. After I got it going, it flowed from there. I have a Halloween one shot I'm also working on. Hopefully I'll get it done by Halloween. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
